Potter's Anatomy
by Rain99
Summary: A wizarding twist on Grey's Anatomy: Lily Potter has just finished her years at Hogwarts and is ready to move on to the next chapter of her life, starting out as an intern at St. Mungo's. Although wanting to focus on her career, encounters with Scorpius Malfoy, in and out of work, are far too often for Lily's liking. R&R!


**A/N:** Hi readers! Thanks for clicking on this story! I'll keep it short - I'm Rain, and I'm practically obsessed with HP. Here's my take on some of the events after "19 Years Later!" If you have any questions, please review!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the talented JK Rowling. Enjoy!

* * *

"And to you, I present the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's graduating class of 2026!"

Cheers erupted from both the students and the audience. Lily Luna Potter, grinning wildly, moved her tassel to the other side of her cap, and promptly threw it into the air. A sea of black graduation caps followed, the colors of the students' houses glinting in the sunlight from the top of the caps. Her regalia was a deep red and gold and was adorned with the school crest, representing Lily's house at Hogwarts - Gryffindor. Students removed their wands from within their robes and shot sparks into the air, commemorating seven years of hard work. Lily looked around, catching the eye of her cousin, Hugo, who was whooping loudly and twirling his regalia like a lasso. She laughed at the sight, and he shot her a quick wink. The audience was beginning to filter into the grass where the graduates were sitting. Lily didn't have to look twice to spot her family; the sea of red heads and obnoxious loudness had to be the Weasley-Potter clan. Lily recovered her fallen cap and made her way towards the pandemonium that was her family, counting the heads as she saw them. There were many, many redheads, a few dark-haired ones, some blondes, and one head with shocking, electric blue hair.

"Lily!" Her mother and carbon copy, Ginny Potter, came running towards Lily, followed by Lily's father and two older brothers. They crushed her with a family hug, ignoring the hairdo that Lily had worked so hard to put together.

"Congrats baby," Ginny said after the family gave Lily some room to breathe. She pulled her daughter close and kissed the top of her head. "We are so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Mum." Lily gave her mum a brief, tight hug, and turned to her father, who was at the brink of tears.

"The baby has grown up!" Harry exclaimed, bringing his daughter closer to him to give her a hug.

Lily laughed into her father's plaid shirt, then pulled away to squeeze her two brothers, Albus and James. Soon she was greeted by the rest of the family, including her grandparents, aunts and uncles, and cousins. Teddy, her father's godson, who was practically family, was also there. She and Hugo were pushed together to pose for graduation pictures, and her enthusiastic Grandpa Arthur followed her around with the camera to snap photos of Lily with her friends.

.I.

"Little Lily Luna, don't you remember me?"

"Of course!" Lily lied. This was the typical conversation she had with the attendants of Hugo's and her graduation party, put together by their parents at The Burrow. Most of the friends of her parents were unknown to Lily, but they all seemed to remember her. Lily didn't really think it was fair that she would take the gifts that these guests would give her, but she hardly knew their identities. Not that she would complain though.

Lily gave a sidelong glance to Hugo, who had the same fake smile as she did while he greeted the guests after Lily had. She sighed and smoothed her pale lavender dress, puckering her lips and sucking in her cheeks to relieve the pain of constant smiling. She leaned against the table where their gifts were, giving her feet a rest from standing on her wedges for an hour. She heard the familiar crack of Apparition, and she immediately stood up, knowing she would have to greet another guest. However, she was puzzled when Scorpius Malfoy came walking through the canopy.

It wasn't as though Lily didn't know Scorpius. He and Albus were best friends; they shared an apartment for Merlin's sake. She also knew him from her time at Hogwarts. He was two years older than her, but Scorpius was a popular wizard at school. He had been the Slytherin Quidditch captain in his seventh year, and Lily knew him well when it came to his strategy in being one of the best Chasers in Slytherin's history, considering that she had been a Beater for Gyffindor. Lily, like the other fifth year girls, used to be enamored with Scorpius. He was muscular, handsome, and had an irresistibly arrogant air around him. Lily always felt special since her brother was such good friends with him, but got over the measly crush once he left Hogwarts.

Now, Scorpius was just as handsome as he was two years ago. His short, platinum blonde hair was purposely disarranged - Lily had seen James try to recreate that look - and he was wearing a light grey shirt collared button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Lily was almost drooling at the sight of him strolling in. Then she remembered her boyfriend, Travis, who would be arriving any minute as well. It would be unpleasant if Travis caught her salivating over another man.

"Scorpius!" Lily greeted brightly, as she had to the other guests. "Thanks for coming!"

She wasn't exactly sure what he was doing here, because it's not like Scorpius was chummy with Hugo or anything.

"Congratulations," Scorpius wished, giving Lily an awkward, one-armed hug. Lily didn't see that coming, but she wasn't going to complain when her face was squished into his pec. She felt her cheeks getting warm - he smelled really good.

"Thanks," she said when he stepped back again, and she flipped her long, straight auburn hair over her shoulder. Lily couldn't find anything to say, so instead she called, "Hugo! Come say hello to Scorpius."

Hugo, who was just as tall as Scorpius, sauntered over, running a hand through the curly mop upon his head, which he called hair.

Lily rolled her eyes when Hugo and Scorpius were able to greet each other and chat normally, when her encounter had been awkwardly silent.

" - a job at the Ministry of some sort," Hugo was saying when Lily tuned back in to their conversation. Hugo turned to her. "Lily here is going to St. Mungo's for her internship!"

Scorpius raised his eyebrows in surprise. Lily fought a scowl; what did he need to be surprised about?

"I hope you're prepared for the work, Lily," Scorpius said, "When I was an intern, making the potions and staying up all night was exhausting."

Now it was Lily's turn to raise her eyebrows in surprise. She didn't know that Scorpius also worked at St. Mungo's.

"I think I'll manage," she replied coolly. "I liked Potions in school." Scorpius merely shrugged, so Lily, haughtily if she might add, walked pass him to greet another guest who had apparated in. If Lily was 15 again, she would've ignored Scorpius's demeaning tone. Now, two years later, Lily prided herself in being more mature to not fall for his good looks, and focusing on being independent.

She pushed the blonde to the back of her mind, as she smiled and laughed for the guests at her graduation. Soon enough, Lily was positive that she would excel at St. Mungo's.

* * *

 **Please review if you want another chapter! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


End file.
